


Overcoming the Pout

by getyourfaceoutofmyface



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getyourfaceoutofmyface/pseuds/getyourfaceoutofmyface
Summary: Trying to get Ringo out of bed in the morning is a struggle sometimes.





	Overcoming the Pout

“Come on Ringo, you have to get up.”

The response he got was a groan as Ringo flipped on his stomach and shoved his head under his pillow. Easy swore sometimes he was dating a man who would pout whenever he didn’t get his way.

They were out of beer because Easy took the last one? Pout. Easy actually wanting to watch the movie for a change instead of making out? Pout. Easy editing his photos instead of cuddling? Pout.

But it worked on Easy every single time and Ringo knew it. So he shared his beer, never got to actually watch the movie and he ended up spending his Sunday cuddled on the couch instead of working. He couldn’t actually be mad about any of this, he did benefit in the end, but to be fair right now he really needed his boyfriend to get up and the pout wasn’t going to work this time. He had to go to this appointment, no matter how much Ringo loathed it.

Hence why his boyfriend was hiding under the pillow like the man-child he was. Easy finally sighed in frustration and pulled the covers off the bed and off of Ringo.

Ringo just grumbled from under his pillow and Easy had to catch his breath, because his boyfriend slept naked and right now he was getting an eyeful of some of his favourite Ringo physical attributes. Namely his toned back and that rear end that drove him to distraction. It just wasn’t fair that instead of crawling back into bed and showing Ringo how much he enjoyed those qualities he was stuck being the bad guy.

And with that came an idea and he smiled to himself.

He slowly laid himself beside Ringo on the bed, taking his right hand and softly running his fingers down the soft skin in front of him, stopping just at the dip of his spine. He saw his boyfriend shudder.

“Ringo flamingo it’s time to wake up.” Easy said in a gentle sing song tone.

No response.

Time to play dirty.

Easy leaned over and started to place gentle kisses on his shoulder, pushing himself up on his knees to get better access to the expanse of defined muscle before him. He started to nip at his shoulder blades, using just a hint of teeth before he soothed it with his tongue.

He heard a moan come from somewhere under the pillow and smiled as he continued his assault down Ringo’s back. He placed open mouthed kisses anywhere he could reach, running his tongue over every outline of muscle he came across. He could hear Ringo’s breath getting more rapid, more shallow.

He ran his fingers down his spine, gently kneading as he worked his tongue in the dip just above his ass and saw Ringo start to rut himself against the bed. He took his index finger ran his finger gently down the crack before him, adding gentle pressure to the spot he knew drove his boyfriend wild.

The pillow was finally shoved aside as he heard Ringo swear and lift his hips up just enough for Easy to reach under and take Ringo’s full hard on in his hand. So far his plan was working. He stroked him once, twice and then cupped his balls and whispered “Turn over.”

For once Ringo did as he was asked, flipping onto his back as he braced himself up on his elbows and gripped the sheet below him, fisting it in his hands. He was so adorable when he was frustrated.

Easy slowly blew his warm breathe against the beautiful penis in front of him and heard Ringo groan in response. He looked up to see his boyfriend looking down at him, a mixture of adoration and pleading in his eyes. He ran his tongue from base to tip, so slowly that it he was sure it was sweet torture for the both of them.

“Babe please...” but Ringo couldn’t even finish what he wanted to say before he was surrounded by the warmth of Easy’s mouth and he gasped. Then the warmth was gone and Easy started to kiss his thighs, running his hands over them slowly, prolonging the torture.

“God Easy.” He was basically begging at this point and Easy would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the power of the moment.

“Are you going to get up?” Easy ran his nose against him, allowing his lips to brush against the head, slowly taking just the tip in his mouth for one maddening second.

“Yes.” was the breathy reply.

He took Ringo into his mouth again, sliding his lips over him once, twice. Then Ringo’s hips were chasing Easy’s mouth as he pulled back.

“And are you going to go to the dentist this morning with no more complaints?”

“Whatever you want.”

Perfect response.

Easy wrapped his fingers firmly around him, leaning up as Ringo grabbed his face and kissed him with desperation. He rubbed his nose along Ringo’s as he kept moving his hand and he felt his boyfriend’s panting breath on his lips. He kissed him one more time before replacing his hand with his mouth as Ringo ran his hands through Easy’s hair, gently tugging to signal he was about to cum. He couldn’t help but keep his lips wrapped around him as Ringo finally went over the edge.

Easy wiped his mouth and smiled up at a Ringo’s shining and finally awake eyes. He kissed his way up Ringo’s stomach and placed a small peck on his nose. But when he attempted to escape the bed Ringo trapped him around the waist, pulling him back on top of him.

“Ringo you promised.”

“And I’ll keep it, I swear, but let me, please.”

Easy sighed and looked down at Ringo sprawled beneath him. And then he did it, his fucking adorable boyfriend pouted. He glanced at the clock. He was such a sucker for that damn mouth.

“We have to leave in 20 minutes, no later. I mean it.”

The pout turned into a smirk as he shoved Easy onto his back, rolled their hips together and claimed his lips in a distracting kiss.

They ended up being only 7 minutes late to the dentist, which all in all Easy thought was a win for them both.


End file.
